


Punishment

by lieutenantaclassi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (might get some plot if I make it into a series), Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Figging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenantaclassi/pseuds/lieutenantaclassi
Summary: Sometimes a prince needs to be taught that he can't get everything he wants whenever he wants it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU that still is the FFXV universe, but no one dies and Noctis remains in Insomnia and all is good.  
> That is basically all you need to know. Don't know what figging is? Google or let Ignis show you.
> 
> So. Not sure what more to say.  
> This just happened. Not sure how, but it sure did!

Noctis sighed heavily as he stared up at the ceiling. He had been there for about ten minutes, waiting for Ignis to come back from wherever he was. _If_ he was going to come back, he had left quite a while ago with no explanation.

Just as he was starting to doubt Ignis' return, the door opened and Noctis sat up straight in the bed.

Noctis couldn't help swallowing nervously as he watched Ignis approach him. He was holding a kitchen knife in his hand, and a plastic bag in the other.

"Uhm, so..." Noctis cleared his throat and eyed the knife warily, "I think this would be a good time to mention that I'm not into knife play or... you know, _bleeding_ , at all..."

Ignis scoffed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and smirked when he met Noctis' gaze.

"I am well aware of that, and I honestly have no interest in cutting you open," Ignis said lightly and shrugged as he started untying the knot on the plastic bag, "But you've been misbehaving all day."

"Mhm, so what are you going to do about it?" Noctis asked, a small smirk on his face. He had been waiting for Ignis to acknowledge the fact that Noctis had been a pain in the ass all day.

"Normally I'm highly against taking foods and such into the bedroom..." Ignis trailed off as he reached into the plastic bag, "Do you know why?"

"Yeah? You keep saying it gets the bed dirty," Noctis rolled his eyes, "Which is ridiculous since you wash your sheets so often. Live a little, have some toast in bed once in a while, Specs. But what does that have to do with me misbehaving, what's in the -,"

"Silence," Ignis sharply said and Noctis immediately shut up, his eyes widening a bit at the sudden change of tone, "You stay quiet until I tell you that you are allowed to speak. Understood?"

Noctis opened his mouth but instantly closed it again and nodded. He could feel his heart start beating a bit faster. There was something extremely arousing about Ignis getting bossy, and Noctis had spent all night being annoying just to rile him up. When Ignis had sighed heavily only to leave the room, Noctis had thought that he maybe had stepped over a line, especially when Ignis returned with a _knife_ in his hand.

Not that he thought Ignis would cut him, but he had looked quite scary. There was no denying that.

"You've been quite the menace tonight," Ignis said lightly and picked up what was in the bag. Noctis squinted and raised an eyebrow.

Was that a ginger in Ignis' hand? Why the hell had Ignis brought _ginger_ into the bedroom? It made no sense at all.

"Specs, is that -,"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Ignis asked in a warning tone, his gaze burning into Noctis' eyes.

Noctis went silent again and shook his head. He couldn't help twisting a bit on the bed. His pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

"Good boy," Ignis said and sighed before he brought the knife to the root of ginger, starting to slowly peel it, "As I was saying before, you have been a menace all day, and I've hardly gotten any work done since you've been quite a distraction. Words clearly haven't had any effect on you, so I figured that perhaps you need to be _punished_."

Noctis kept staring at Ignis, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. He wasn't sure what to expect, really. It was strange watching Ignis sit on the edge of the bed, peeling a piece of ginger. Was this his punishment? Just watching Ignis peel various things in bed as he spoke of how bad Noctis had been? Because that was definitely the most ridiculous punishment ever, and Noctis had gotten his fair share of punishments throughout his life.

"Do you know how you've been acting?"

Noctis bit the inside of his lower lip and slowly shook his head. He knew very well how he had acted, but Ignis hadn't told him to speak, and he wanted to hear it from him.

"You, my dear prince, have been acting like an animal in heat," Ignis continued and looked into Noctis' eyes, making his breath hitch, "You've all but thrown yourself at me. Honestly I am surprised you've not yet spread your legs before me since you are that desperate. Do you want something inside of you _that_ bad?"

A moan slipped out of Noctis before he could stop himself, but he put a hand over his mouth, flushing a bit. Eventually he nodded, Ignis was right. He had been turned on all day, and he could feel his cock strain against his pants. All he wanted was for Ignis to bend him over and fuck him, and he'd been asking for it ever since Ignis had gotten home. And if Ignis just would have given in right away, then he would just maybe have been able to have finished up all his work by now. But Ignis had refused to give in to Noctis' advances, by pure principle.

_“You can’t always get what you want, sweet prince.”_

_“Noctis, good things come to he who waits.”_

_"Patience is a virtue, your Highness."_

Noctis could surely have continued to list the proverbs Ignis had thrown at him any time Noctis had made an attempt to get him out of his clothes. In the end Noctis had settled for just trying to arouse Ignis to make him give in, but that had hardly worked. And even if it _had_ worked, then Ignis had done a great job of ignoring it. At least until now.

"Well, let us make a deal," Ignis said and smiled. Noctis could swear there was something sinister in his eyes, something he didn't see very often, "I have a bit of a challenge for you. If you can take this punishment, then I'll do whatever you want me to do for the rest of the weekend. Oh, permission to speak."

"Uh... well, what's the punishment?" Noctis asked. It sounded a bit too good to be true, but he was definitely interested. If he was in charge for the entire weekend, he could cover so much on his list of placed and ways he wanted them to fuck.

Maybe his fantasy of having Ignis fucking him on the throne _finally_ would come true. That was one fantasy that he had gotten off to many times, and the thought of having it happen for real made him feel giddy.

"Have you ever heard of the term figging?" Ignis asked, his gaze only briefly swept over Noctis before he looked down at the ginger again, continuing to peel it and form it.

"No," Noctis said honestly, "What's that?"

"It's an old form of punishment," Ignis said and held up the ginger in front of him, getting a look from different angles, "I believe it's not commonly used these days... at least not for the same purposes."

Noctis silently observed Ignis for a while, and then turned his gaze to the ginger in his hands. It looked as if Ignis had tried to form it to something that looked like a finger, but the bottom part was left unpeeled. His eyes widened and his heart starting beating a bit faster again, he was getting a bit of a hunch of what it was supposed to look like and where it would go.

"So... this figging... It involves the ginger?"

"Fantastic skills of deduction, Noct," Ignis said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he put the plastic bag and knife on the small table next to his bed, "Figging is the act of inserting a piece of skinned ginger root into the anus or the vagina of a person."

The way he said it sounded so clinical that Noctis almost snorted, but he was more confused than amused as he stared at the piece of ginger again. The peeled part was hardly much thicker than one of Ignis' fingers, and it wasn't very long either. Noctis couldn't really see why that would be a punishment considering the fact that there had been _way_ bigger things up his ass before.

"There must be a catch to this, right? It's really small, Specs," Noctis pointed out with a frown on his face, "Like, uh... what's the _punishment,_  or challenge?"

"Oh Noctis, the reason why it was used as a punishment wasn't merely the _insertion_ of it," Ignis clarified and smiled, the slightly sinister look was back in his eyes, "It's the fact that it can cause quite an intense burning sensation, a discomfort that some are not able to stand."

"Oh."

"So, if you can stand... let's say... 15 minutes? Then I'm yours to command," Ignis said and bowed his head down slightly, "What do you say, Noctis?"

It wasn't something Noctis had to put a lot of thought into, so he shrugged and nodded. He was into a bit of pain as long as he didn't bleed, and when he looked at the piece of ginger root he really doubted that it could cause that much pain. It was a common ingredient, and Ignis regularly had it in his water. How much pain could something like that cause?

"15 minutes with _that_ up my ass? And I get to command you for the rest of the weekend?" Noctis asked with a wide grin on his face. He felt quite confident, "You've got yourself a deal, Specs."

Ignis looked at him, studying his face for a while before nodding.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" he said impatiently, "I want you naked on all four. Chop chop."

Noctis was quick to obey. He could already see the goal in mind. He wanted those 15 minutes over with so he could boss Ignis around for the remainder of the weekend.

He was already making plans. Throne sex was still on the top of the list. And perhaps sex in the Regalia, too, even if it possibly wouldn't be that comfortable. But it didn't have to be for _long_ , he just wanted to experience those things.

But to be honest, part of Noctis was excited about the entire prospect of being punished, too. A bit of pain hadn't turned him off before, he even liked it. It was something that sometimes caused small disputes in the bedroom when Noctis claimed to be _fine_ or even wanting a bit of pain, and Ignis not wanting to hurt him. But as the years had passed, Ignis had thankfully eased up a bit about that. Otherwise he'd surely not be punishing Noctis.

Noctis threw his socks onto the floor and then positioned himself on all fours. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ignis move up behind him. Noctis gasped as he suddenly felt Ignis slap his ass.

"Are you ready?" Ignis asked and Noctis nodded quickly, "Since it's quite thin... and it's a punishment, I'm not using any lubrication. It'd ruin the sensation, so relax."

Noctis took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Ready."

And he really was. The ginger root was after all thin, and as he felt the pressure against his entrance he just tried to relax as much as possible, and it didn't take Ignis a whole lot of effort or time to wiggle the root in all the way to the base he had left, probably to make sure there wouldn't be any awkward accidents involving a root stuck up Noctis' ass. That was one trip to the royal medic that he did _not_ want to take.

For a while nothing really happened. Noctis could feel that there was something inserted into him, but it wasn't more or less uncomfortable than a finger. After a while he curiously clenched his muscles around the piece of ginger, but still nothing.

He sighed and turned his head to look back at Ignis after almost 30 seconds had passed.

"Specs, I swear, if this is some kind of joke then I'll -," Noctis cut himself off, his eyes widening a bit. He felt _something_.

It felt warm at first, Noctis realized, even pleasantly warm. But the feeling intensified, and it was surprisingly quick.

"Holy shit," he whispered, digging his fingers into the sheets. he could feel his already hard cock twitch. It was a _really_ good burn, and he wasn't sure why the hell it was punishment. Just because he couldn't touch himself, was that it?

"Oh just you wait," Ignis said softly and ran a hand along Noctis' back, fingers slowly trailing patterns around the scars left since the attack when he was eight, "It hasn't peaked yet. Give it a minute or two... then we'll see if you still are into this."

Noctis would have rolled his eyes at Ignis, if it wasn't for the fact that the burn intensified a bit again, not enough to hurt, but enough to make him clench his muscles again. And _that_ was something that he instantly regretted because if he had thought the feeling was intense before, clenching had made it perhaps ten times more intense, actually _hurting_.

"Hm, I did forget to mention that part, didn't I?" Ignis asked and let his hand come to a stop on Noctis' ass. He slapped his left asscheek, making Noctis involuntary clench up again, "Clenching makes it worse. You should probably try to relax. And if you push it out... well, then you've lost the challenge. So it's up to you, your Highness."

Noctis gritted his teeth. It was easier said than done. The burning sensation made him want to do something to try and ease it up, but just relaxing felt like doing _nothing_ , but if he tensed up then it just got worse. So he started taking slow and steady breaths through his nose, turning his head forward again. He tried to count in his mind, but he wasn't sure how long had passed already, making it useless to count seconds.

"Time?"

"Wait a moment," Ignis said, and Noctis knew he was checking his phone. He probably had a timer on. Ignis had always been very meticulous about time. If he said 15 minutes, then he meant 15 minutes. Nothing less, nothing more, "You're about four minutes in."

Noctis groaned and took a shaky breath as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. His body was trying to tell him to push the ginger out. It would have been so easy to just get it _out_ , but he was still determined to win. 15 minutes was _nothing_ , and about a third of the time had already passed. He could handle about ten more minutes of discomfort if it mean that he'd be able to boss Ignis around for a couple of days.

 _Throne sex. Think of the throne sex. You'll never get Ignis to do it unless you're in charge. You can do this_.

At least Noctis thought he could, he hoped. Ignis was still behind him, occasionally stroking Noctis' back or ass, mentioning every time another minute had passed.

It was slow and excruciating.

When they entered the ninth minute, Noctis' legs were trembling and he had lowered his head and arms, only his ass sticking up in the air as he buried his face in a pillow and whimpered. The burn had been joined by an intense ache that made it almost impossible to think of anything else. It was uncomfortable, and he really wanted the piece of ginger _out_ as soon as possible, so he could feel some relief.

"Six minutes left."

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Nine. No, fuck. Eight. Nine. Eleven. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Concentrating on counting was no point. Instead he buried his nails in the pillow and let out another whimper that was muffled by the pillow. All his earlier confidence was gone, the punishment was nothing like he had imagined.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" Ignis asked and chuckled. Once more he ran his hand up Noctis' back, this time he ended up carding his fingers through Noctis' hair, "You'd not suspect such a small thing could cause such great discomfort, hm?"

And then Ignis' other hand suddenly landed on Noctis' ass again in a harsh slap, instantly making him clench again which caused another surge of intense pain to pass through his nether regions and he moaned. Noctis was pretty sure he was going to end up tearing holes into the pillow.

"I... I am sorry, I simply couldn't resist," Ignis' apology did sound genuine, "If you want to give up, that is fine."

Noctis turned his face so it wasn't buried in the pillow.

"No," he groaned and shook his head, "Time?"

"If you insist," Ignis hummed, "You have about four minutes left."

Noctis whined and started to move around restlessly, but anytime he moved the lower part of his body, it just caused the burn and the ache to intensify, making his legs shake even more. Part of him was surprised that he still was turned on by the entire thing. Even if he had enjoyed a bit of pain before, he hadn't thought he'd actually be able to remain aroused through something like this. Perhaps Ignis had been right that time he called Noctis a masochist.

"Noctis, _relax_ ," Ignis said sternly after a while. Noctis could feel Ignis' hand rub comforting circles on his lower back, "Didn't I tell you that it gets worse if you go tense like that? It makes more of the oils come out, resulting in a more intense sensation."

"As if I can control it," Noctis snapped and forced himself to push his upper body up again so he could turn and get a look at Ignis.

Ignis looked surprisingly smug, but Noctis could also catch a but of concern on Ignis face. He had most likely because Ignis had noticed that Noctis had tears in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. Ignis' weakness had always been looking at Noctis' face. If Noctis was in pain and Ignis saw it, he simply wanted to stop Noctis from hurting.

"The time?" Noctis asked to try and make Ignis snap out of his concern before he'd want to stop.

Ignis opened his mouth, looking at Noctis for a while before turning his gaze to his phone again.

"Ah, two minutes."

Noctis sucked in another deep breath and closed his eyes. Normally, two minutes were _nothing_ in his world. It was just 120 seconds. Normally two minutes passed way too fast. Noctis had many times decided to stay in bed for just a minute or two longer, only to realized that ten or twenty minutes had managed to pass, which had felt like no time at all.

Now it was the other way around. These two minutes felt like an eternity.

"I must admit that I am quite impressed," Ignis said with a smirk on his face, "That you have managed to maintain such an aroused state."

"You know what? Fuck you, Specs," Noctis groaned and took a shaky breath as he shifted even if it just resulted in more discomfort. He just couldn't stay still, "A-ah... damn, how do you even _know_ things like this?"

Ignis shrugged, "I read a lot."

Noctis wasn't sure where or why Ignis had managed to read about old forms of punishment, but he decided to not even question it. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

"Have _you_ tried this?"

"Me? Don't be ridiculous," Ignis snorted, "Why would I do it to myself? Unlike you, I can behave. And I am not a masochist."

Noctis breathed out a laugh despite the pain and shrugged, "Just wondered."

"I'll admit that I never thought it'd be _this_ intense," Ignis said after a while, "I've never seen you squirm this much."

"Well, it _really_ fucking burns," Noctis hissed and gritted his teeth, "And you have that shit in your _water_? What are you, a daemon?"

"That's very different, Noct," Ignis let out a laugh and then glanced down, "Well look at that, only one minute left."

"Oh Gods," Noctis whimpered and slammed a hand into the mattress, "Are you sure? Y-you aren't fucking with me, right?"

“I wouldn’t do that,” Ignis said, almost sounding offended, “A deal is a deal. I said 15 minutes, not more.”

After that Noctis went quiet again and closed his eyes, just focusing on breathing.

It felt like forever, but once Ignis phone suddenly went off, beeping, Noctis opened his eyes and looked back.

“You made it,” Ignis said as he grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm, “Congratulations.”

“Take it out,” Noctis whined and moved his ass back towards Ignis even if he could have gotten it out himself. But he had _won_ , and now he owned Ignis for the rest of the week. That was the deal, “ _Hurry_.”

Ignis didn’t have to be told twice. He put a hand on the small of Noctis’ back, and with his free hand carefully wiggled the ginger out, throwing it in the trashcan next to the bed.

Noctis had hoped for the relief to be instant, but he could still feel the burn and ache. Perhaps it wasn't as intense as moments before, but it was still there.

He let himself collapse onto the bed and turned to lie on his side, pulling his legs up. He couldn't decided if he felt good or bad. His body had clearly made a choice about that already though, he was still aroused and he was struggling with deciding on what to do next.

Ignis frowned and moved in the bed, sitting next to Noctis.

“Do you need me to get you something? Perhaps you should shower? Or sleep for a while?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Noctis said and took a deep breath before he looked up at Ignis. He looked concerned. Too concerned for Noctis' liking, "I won the challenge, you're mine to command."

For a while they just stared at each other, but in the end Ignis nodded.

"That I am," he said, "Do you have any commands?"

"Yes, I want you to fuck me," Noctis said, almost not believing himself for making such a request when he still felt raw after the punishment, " _Now_."

Ignis seemed to be as surprised as Noctis at the command.

“Noct… but isn’t that -,”

“I don’t _care_ , I’ve tried to get into your pants the entire day,” Noctis complained and reached a hand out, pawing at Ignis’ pants. His eyes widened as he looked up at Ignis, “You’re _hard_.”

“Well,” Ignis cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses a bit, “You made quite a fine display on your four like that…”

“For someone who always claims to hate seeing me suffer… this for sure says something else,” Noctis smirked and kept pressing his hand against crotch, “Come on, Specs… you know you want to fuck me.”

“But the pain -,”

“I told you I enjoy a bit of pain,” Noctis complained and moved in the bed, biting his lip, “You did say I was in control. This is my first command, Ignis. Fuck me, here and now. Don’t stop unless I use my safeword, not even if I _cry_.”

Ignis’ jaw tensed for a while as he stared into Noctis’ eyes. Noctis could _almost_ see the process of thought on Ignis face, and then there was a sigh and his shoulders slumped a bit in defeat.

“Fine, only because that was the deal.”

“Good.”

Noctis rolled over onto his back, wincing a bit at the burn he still felt. And the thought of Ignis fucking him while still feeling the burn left from the ginger? It still turned him on.

“Come on," Noctis impatiently said and spread his legs, looking up at Ignis who still sat on the edge of the bed, "What are you waiting for?"

“Lube and condoms,” Ignis said as he got up from the bed, “The one thing I do insist on.”

Noctis sighed but he did let Ignis get the condoms and the lube. While he waited Noctis closed his eyes and started to slowly stroke himself, burying his toes in the sheets. He was pretty sure that he'd not last long. After all he had been on edge all day.

"Getting started without me?" Ignis asked in amusement as he returned and started to unbutton his shirt, slowly undressing, "I guess I did make you wait all day."

"Damn right you did," Noctis huffed as he opened his eyes and looked up at Ignis.

Of course he was slow while he undressed, taking his time to even _fold_ his clothes, unlike Noctis who simply had thrown everything on the floor. He could of course command Ignis to be faster, but he did enjoy the show. All of Ignis was perfect, at least to Noctis. There was no one else he wanted or needed. Something that perhaps would cause some problems one day. He was quite sure the council would approve of Noctis dating his adviser, but he didn't care.

"Done?" Noctis asked with a raised eyebrow as Ignis _finally_ climbed up on the bed, positioning himself between Noctis legs.

"I apologize," Ignis said but he smirked as he grabbed the condom and ripped up the package, wasting no more time before putting it on, "I just -,"

"No preparation," Noctis said firmly, locking eyes with Ignis. "Just get on with it, I... I do not think I will last long either way."

Ignis just stared back at Noctis but nodded. A deal was a deal, but he did open the tube of lubrication and poured a more than generous amount of it into the palm of his hand before stroking his cock a couple of times, coating it.

Noctis licked his lips and wiggles himself a bit closer to Ignis. He had been waiting all day, and wanted nothing more than to feel Ignis inside of him, so when he _finally_ felt Ignis start to press himself into Noctis, he couldn't do much more than throw his head back and moan.

The sensation of being filled up by Ignis was usually intense, but with the lingering burn from the ginger, the feeling reached new levels. It was _burning_ but it felt so _good_.

"Don't stop," Noctis gasped as he had felt Ignis still, his cock was only about halfway in and Noctis wanted it _all_ so he hooked a leg around Ignis, trying to push himself against him, " _Continue_."

"As you command," Ignis murmured next to Noctis' ear, making him shudder, "My prince."

Normally Noctis didn't particularly like being referred to as his royal titles, but there was just something about Ignis saying it like that while they were heaving sex that made him feel like goo. Noctis whimpered and his hips jerked forward, making Ignis gasp.

Once Ignis' cock was fully buried within Noctis, they just stopped for a while. Noctis entire body was trembling, he could feel Ignis' hot breath against his neck, and he was fearing that he'd come before Ignis even would have time to start pull out again.

"Wait a moment," Noctis whispered and took a deep breath, "I just... I gotta -,"

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Noctis said, even if it was half a lie. It did hurt, but the way he liked it, "Just give me a moment."

Ignis nodded at that and sought out Noctis' lips, capturing them in a sweet kiss.

Even the times Noctis wanted it rough, he couldn't rob Ignis of his want and need to shower him with love and care. He let himself surrender to Ignis and his kiss, eagerly responding by pressing himself against him and moaning into Ignis' mouth. Once they parted, their lips still almost touching, he spoke.

"Move, now," he murmured, "Fast, _please_ , I won't last long and I want it to -,"

"I understand," Ignis said, his breath slightly shaky. Perhaps he was on the edge too, considering he had gotten aroused by simply watching Noctis take his punishment earlier, "Tell me if you need me to stop."

Noctis rolled his eyes but nodded, and not many moments later Ignis pulled out almost all the way, and then in one fluid motion he slammed his hips forward again. Noctis gasped and his eyes widened, but he moved his hips against Ignis, urging him to continue. It hurt, it burned and it sent jolts of pleasure throughout Noctis.

Ignis had seemed hesitant at first, but upon hearing Noctis moan loudly and try to press himself as close to Ignis as he could, he seemed to let it go.

The pace was fast and rough, just like Noctis wanted it.

He wasn't sure how long they managed to keep up, but as he felt his orgasm creeping closer, tears started to run down his eyes and he buried his face in Ignis' shoulder, clinging to him as he tried to meet his every thrust, but they were both starting to move erratically, not able to meet each other the way they had in the beginning. It was obvious that both of them wouldn't last much longer, and Noctis was the first to give in to the pleasure as Ignis whispered into his ear.

"Gods, I love you so much, Noct, I love you -,"

After that Noctis didn't hear much more, because he cried out as his orgasm hit him _hard_. He still held on to Ignis, pretty sure that his nails had left marks on Ignis' back, and he clenched tightly around Ignis as he kept thrusting into Noctis. Even if Noctis felt as if he was floating, and not really inside his body, he could still tell when Ignis' reached his climax as well. He didn't cry out the way Noctis had, but he shuddered and suddenly his arms around Noctis' had tightened. He thrust into Noctis a couple of more times, kissing him softly as he rode out his orgasm.

Soon enough the two of them were just lying there in bed, their bodies pressed as close to each other as they could.

No one made an attempt to move until they started to cool down, making Noctis shiver.

That made Ignis move and pull out of Noctis, carefully. He tied the condom together and threw it in the trash before pulling the blanket up over them.

"Noct," Ignis murmured after a while, stroking Noctis’ tear streaked cheek, “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” Noctis let out a shaky breath, enjoying Ignis’ soft touch, “That was great. In a horrifying way.”

“Didn’t it hurt?”

Noctis laughed and nodded, turning to lie on his side so he could cuddle up to Ignis’ chest and wrap his arms around him again.

“It did, but… you know I like a bit of pain. This was kind of on the edge of being too painful, but still the pleasure compensated,” Noctis shuddered. The burn from the ginger root had at least dissipated, instead he was just feeling sore from the it all, “You know, I really get why they used that as a punishment. It was intense.”

“How painful would you say it was?”

"On a scale from 1-10? Probably a 7," Noctis shrugged, “It… it was the ache that was the worst, I think? Like, even when you took it out it didn’t really do anything to relieve me, other than… well, not having to worry about making it worse by going tense, I guess.”

“I apologize,” Ignis said softly and kissed the top of Noctis’ head, “I guess my challenge of 15 minutes turned into a longer ordeal even with it removed.”

“Eh, it’s fine,” Noctis murmured and smiled, “I think punishments are supposed to leave some kind of mark.”

"But still," Ignis sighed, " I didn't wish to cause you such discomfort. You have surely earned your right to command me as you wish for the rest of the weekend."

Noctis grinned despite feeling terribly sleepy, "I already have a list in mind..."

"By the Six..." Ignis closed his eyes, "Why do I have such a bad feeling about this? What have you planned?"

Noctis smirked and placed a kiss against Ignis' shoulder, "You'll just have to wait and see."

The throne was waiting, but it could surely wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make an addition to this, like the throne sex. We'll see, I'm rusty at sex scenes.  
> BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I've not written nor published NSFW stuff for a long time. Gotta start somewhere again :'D


End file.
